


DRABBLE:  Love

by mandylynn4



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	DRABBLE:  Love

It's semi-schmoop on Dazz's request. There will be more if I can stay awake.

This one's PG, Brian/Justin semi-schmoop, with the Season 2 finale in mind. I like the ending...it's got some possibilities. 100 words.

~*~

Brian, piss-drunk and completely stoned, barely glanced up when the door to his loft slid open. “Go away,” he tried to shout. It came out more like a muttered, “gway.”

He thought he heard laughter and he struggled to sit up in his bed, to see who it was that dared disturb his drug-induced slumber. The room spun before his eyes. He blinked to clear them, to no avail.

“You look like shit.”

“But you love me anyway,” he said to the mystery person standing above him.

“Yes,” Justin said softly, crawling in carefully beside his lover. “I really do.”

~*~  


Mandylynn


End file.
